cutemariobrofandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Fun 2
After Mario & Luigi Play In The Park They Play Soccer They Play Congo Bongo Thunderground And Tapper They Go Swimming And They Go Camping. Creator: Jacoby Davis Storyboard Writers: Andrew Kline, Ralph Miller, Ben Perry Writers: George Williamson, Ricky Howard Director: Megan Daniel Plot Mario, Luigi and Jack are in school, but Mario keeps talking and The Teacher starts threatening him. Mario tricks her by saying "somebody is doing something bad over there" and while she is gone, Mario messed with the clock to make them get out sooner. Then they jump out. However, Mario grabs a ball and tossed it at the teacher and knocks her over. Mario and Luigi don't know what they want to do, and Mario suggests soccer but Luigi has a flashback of it and Luigi ends up getting squashed to a pole. Luigi decides not to do that. Then Mario suggests video games and they go inside to play Atari. Unfortunately, they have played all their video games. However, Mario gets out ''E.T. The Extra Terrestrial, ''but they become so frustrated with the game that he (Mario) destroys it. Mario then suggests that they go swimming, but Luigi has a flashback of it and Luigi ends up getting in a fight with a whale and gets Killed. Luigi decides not to do that. Mario cannot figure out what to do next, but they hear Jack singing. When they find him, he is dancing and singing about camping. Mario and Luigi ask to go camping with him, but Jack says he was talking Wario and Waluigi, but the Mario Bros are fine too. Then Mario, Luigi and Jack go down the stairs "the Mario way". Then they go to Death Forest and split up to find a camping spot. Mario starts throwing pinecones and rocks at Luigi as a joke, and then they keep searching. Suddenly Jack calls to them that he found the spot and they come over. At night, Jack is telling scary stories. However, Mario Hates it and starts telling a story about a bear who ate Batman in the forest. Then Luigi Was Scared. Then they all decide to go Take a nap, but Luigi is too scared to go to sleep. Luigi goes out to go to the bathroom, but he starts hearing bear sounds and steps. It turns out to be The Bear from the story and Batman. They explain to Luigi that the story was not real, and that The Bear only kidnapped Batman because he wanted a friend, but everyone was scared of The Bear because he had really stinky farts. Then Batman and The Bear help Luigi get revenge on Mario for scaring him. The next morning, Mario wakes up and goes to the bathroom when a note gets thrown at him saying that he can get free pizza in the second floor of the Cute Mario House. Mario then enters and goes up the stairs when The Bear jumps out of the corner and ends up scaring Mario down the stairs. Then he gets on a go-kart and starts driving through the house. Suddenly he hits a remote control and starts flying through the air and Crash Lands in a bowl of cream and tumbles into a pot of boiling water. Suddenly Mario is sent flying through the air again and lands in a bowl of stool Outside, Bowser is commenting on how it's such a beautiful day when Mario tumbles into him and gets stool on Bowser. When Mario says he got stool on him, Bowser attacks Mario only to get more stool on him. Suddenly Bowser starts chasing Mario away from the Cute Mario House. Suddenly Jack wakes up and wonders where everyone went "Where did everybody go?. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Jack Skellington *Mrs. Stinkybutt *Bowser *Batman *The Bear (Debut) Trivia *This is the longest Cute Mario Bros. video to not be divided up into parts, running over 25 minutes. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes